


Surprise!?

by momracha



Series: Together, We're Better [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, AU, Anal Sex, Celebratory Sex, Crossdressing, Kink Exploration, Kinky, M/M, Oppa Kink, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, sex shop worker!chan, tattooist!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momracha/pseuds/momracha
Summary: Changbin's received a promotion at the parlor he works at and Jisung decides to help celebrate that milestone by bringing to life one of Changbin's hugest fantasies about him.





	Surprise!?

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a recent incident involving my work, I have opted to place this ( ugly and aggressive ) disclaimer; I wish I didn't have to, but unfortunately...
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not copy / replicate / duplicate / repost my work on any other sites ( ex: Wattpad, AFF, FF.net, tumblr, etc ) without my EXPLICIT permission. Any evidence that this has occurred will result in actions being taken against the accused. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me. I didn't mean to have taken this long to update but I was dealing with a lot of things in my life. I hope you all enjoy this as you did the previous ones.

“ Being called oppa fucking sends, man, ” Hyunjin manages between a mouthful of food. Lunch time meant meeting time, which mean a whole array of odd things were about to be discussed. Nothing was off-limits, nothing was too disgusting to talk about...Not even kinks nor sex.

“ Dude, swallow first, ” Felix pulls a face at the elder’s grotesque eating habits.

“ Well, I mean, swallowing is pretty hot, spitting isn’t too bad, y’know, just having your cum slipping down someone’s chin because they’re so fucked out ?? ” Hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows before a yelp of pain when Felix punches him in the arm.

“ Nasty, ” Felix mutters, settling back into his seat.

“ Ya didn’t say that last night, ” Hyunjin mutters, dejected at the reaction.

“ Wait, are you bringing this up because Felix called you oppa last night ?? Wait, hold on...You and Felix ?? ” Jisung’s mind reels, he’s always known the two dancers were CLOSE, but not too sure how close.

Felix stiffens, eyes wide as his gaze moves from Hyunjin to Jisung, “ What, no !! ”

“ Nah, man, we were tryna get off yesterday, and we just happened on a video of some girl moaning oppa and Felix fucking cummed as she moaned that, ” Hyunjin giggles. Something was going on between the two, Jisung knows it...He can feel it, or maybe he’s just imagining things.

A look of relief flickers across Felix’s visage when Hyunjin came to the rescue, “ You say that as if you didn’t seconds after, ” he grumbles, taking another bite of his food.

“ Alright, you nasties, are you done with the topic or should I banish myself from this group for another 3 days ?? ” Seungmin asks.

“ You weren’t even here when the conversation started, ” Felix retorts.

“ How do you know if we’re talking about something nasty ?? ” Hyunjin scoffs, “ How dare you accuse us of that. We were having an intellectual discussion about something. ”

“ Really ?? ‘bout what then ?? ” Seungmin rolls his eyes as he takes a seat next to Jisung. It’s always safer to sit near Jisung; the boy might be loudmouthed and energetic, but at least he wasn’t physical like Felix and Hyunjin, who had a tendency to shove and punch.

“ Being called oppa, ” Hyunjin grins.

“ Enough, I don’t want to hear anymore, ” Seungmin’s hands immediately comes up to block his ears, but not before cackling laughter fills the air, “ I should have known better, ” the cinematographer scowls.

**“** Don’t act as if you’re like 13, **”** Hyunjin huffs, **“** I bet you jerk off too, don’t pretend you don’t, **’** he accuses.

Red creeps up Seungmin’s neck, **“** So what _??_ It’s not like I’m openly talking about it like you nasties, **”** he spits, embarrassment seeping in his tone

A look of sympathy from Jisung was given to Seungmin, the boy reaching out to pat the younger on the shoulder before he attempted to change the topic.

**“** Maybe you two should spend less time watching porn and more time trying to not fail your classes, **”** Jisung said, hoping this topic would help Seungmin exact _some_ revenge against the other two.

**“** Jisung _!!_ You promised you wouldn’t _!!_ **”** Felix wails in protest when he spots the calculating look on Seungmin’s visage.

**“** TRAITOR _!!_ **”** Hyunjin accuses, a look of mock hurt on his face.

Jisung shrugs, **“** Hey, I didn’t promise I wouldn’t tell, I just asked how you guys were doing, and you overshared. **”** he grins.

Chaos ensued with yelling, accusations, and laughing _;_ thank god the topic changed...Though Jisung indulged in these not so safe discussions, and despite his sexual life, he’s not quite used to being so OPEN about it ( even just talking about it with Chan and Changbin still made him flush a pretty pink ).

* * *

Chan had keyed Jisung into Changbin's promotion, a HUGE milestone in the artist's life as it meant he was no longer just a rookie who occasionally got clients, he now has a permanent place on the roster at the store. 

They had planned to celebrate but Chan's store had an emergency that needed his help so that meant Chan had to leave for the evening ( promising Jisung that they’ll all celebrate together, but at a later date ), yet that didn't mean Jisung couldn't do something special anyways.

**“** Sorry, Sungie...I was hoping to stick around and celebrate, **”** Chan said, frowning at how the situation changed.

**“** Don’t worry, Channie- _hyung_ , **”** Jisung offers a smile, **“** Unexpected things happen, and they need you right now. I can...try to do pre-celebration with Changbin, and if he’s unhappy with that, then we BOTH can do something when you get home, **”** he beams.

**“** Oh, Sungie, there’s nothing you do that would make him _not_ like it, he’s WHIPPED for you, **”** Chan chuckles, **“** So sweet and thoughtful, **”** he murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to Jisung’s lips.

**“** I learned it from Channie- _hyung_ , **”** he grins.

Chan and Jisung had been planning for a little bit, the younger was told what Changbin wanted and fantasized about. 

The tattooist had been having fantasies of Jisung wearing a skirt, thigh highs...all stemming from the time that Jisung was locked out; so this was what they had initially decided to do. With a few adjustments made to the outfit, Jisung couldn’t find the thigh highs he wanted so they settled for knee socks and a garterbelt, a set of lacy underwear to tempt Changbin, hopefully this works out ( though, as Chan said, Changbin was _whipped_ for Jisung, there wasn’t anything that Jisung could do that the tattooist wouldn’t like ).

With some help from Chan before the elder left ( having decided on one last surprise for the tattooist ), Jisung nervously fidgeted when he hears the front door open then shut.

Perhaps it was the odd feeling of a plug in him or how odd the knee highs felt, the garter around his thigh, maybe the feeling of lace against his skin, or maybe he feared Changbin's response to it all.

“ Jisung _??_ Are you home _??_ " Changbin calls, it was a little quiet but he sees Jisung's shoes but not a sound to be heard in the apartment. Maybe Jisung left his shoes here, it’s not uncommon for the younger male to just dart between the two apartments without shoes on...Even in spite of Chan’s constant nagging about it.

**"** Y — Yeah, I'm...uhm..." Jisung stumbles, unsure how to address the sex room he was sat in ( he didn’t like calling it the _sex room_ much to Chan’s relief, but they’ve never really come up with a name for it ), but it didn't seem like he needed to say, Changbin was already pushing open the door.

**"** What are you....Oh… **"** Changbin froze at the door.

**"** S — Surprise _??_ **”** Jisung squeaks, he could _feel_ Changbin's eyes drink in his kneeling figure.

**"** Are you… **"** Changbin asks, taking a step inside, shutting the door behind him ( not that it was necessary as it was just him and Jisung within the apartment, even if Chan waltzed in, he wouldn’t have minded ), **"** Wearing thigh highs _??_ **"** he finishes.

Jisung looks down as if he’s forgotten what he was wearing, **"** O — Oh, well, I — I couldn't find thigh highs s — so Chan said to wear knee highs and...a garter belt, **"** he lifts the skirt slightly to show the lacy article decorating his thigh.

**"** Oh...Wow… **"** Changbin breathes, **"** C — Can you stand, and spin for me _??_ **"** he asks, wanting to take the other's figure. He watches Jisung struggle to his feet as if he’s lost feeling to his legs from kneeling so much, the skirt ending just past the garter belt, a large sweater ( Changbin notes it to be Chan's ) falling to cover Jisung's hands.

Jisung spins slowly for the elder, trying to not shudder at the artist's intense gaze, when he finally turned around to face the tattooist again, his hands finds home in the hem of the sweater, wringing it nervously, in the process lifting it just a bit to show off more of the skirt.

**"** Fuck, baby...You look so good, **"** Changbin breathes ( just the sight of Jisung wearing what he was, it was enough for him to be semi-hard already ), walking towards the younger. Leaning up to press a kiss to Jisung's lips, **"** How'd you know _??_ **"** he asks, hands moving to rest on Jisung's hips. This was a long running fantasy of his, and only Chan knew about it with how _actively_ he spoke of it...So either Chan said something, Jisung was really creative, or he, himself, said it in passing. 

**"** Chan- _hyung_ mentioned you really liked it… **"** Jisung mumbles, a flush dusting his cheeks, **“** When I wore a skirt...Because you thought about it since the time I got locked out, **”** his voice trails off quietly. Jisung recalls the upset he was in during that time, but somehow, just knowing that Changbin ( and Chan ) was absolutely enamored by that look, how it was enough to get them _hard_ by imagining it..That seemed to override any upset he had experienced, just _knowing_ that Chan and Changbin liked seeing him in the get up...

**"** Oh _??_ What else did he say _??_ **"** Changbin asks, curious to how much the eldest had revealed. He was grateful that Chan had mentioned it to Jisung and that Jisung was so willing to do it...Changbin, as intense and foreboding as he looked, couldn’t bring himself to mention it to Jisung, for fear that it would be something the boy hated — considering that the incident ( read: locked out of the apartment with a skirt on ) had left Jisung near tears.

**"** That you wanted...me to.... **"** Jisung begins, slowly sinking down to his knees, **"** Suck you off, **"** he mumbled, hands moving to palm at the elder’s crotch before moving to touch the other's belt while looking up for permission to continue.

**"** Mm… **"** Changbin hums in approval, **"** But, you don't have to, if you don’t want to, baby, **"** he said, not wanting to force Jisung to do what he didn't want to, reminding that Jisung always had a choice to do what _he_ wanted. Changbin would be just fine with a handjob or even just making out with Jisung ( the two elders having decided to work on Jisung’s term as he was _new_ to the entire thing ).

**"** No. I want to, **"** Jisung replied, **"** I'm...I'm not good at it yet b — but I wanna try, **”**

**"** Okay, baby. just go how you like, alright _??_ **"** Changbin asks, hand reaching down to caress the younger's cheek as the other undid his belt and pants, **“** We can stop whenever you want to, **”** he promises. A soft hiss as the other's tugs down his pants and boxers, cool air hitting heated skin.

The younger's hand barely wraps around his cock ( God, this really triggers Changbin’s _size kink_ , just how TINY Jisung was — despite the height difference — really turned him on ), a soft sigh ekes from Changbin's lips as Jisung stroked him to hardness before he leans forward to leave kittenish licks to the head...Did Chan teach the younger this _??_

Oh...now, that has to be something Chan taught...Jisung licking a stripe up the underside of his cock before wrapping his lips around the head. Slight _jealous_ twinged in Changbin’s heart that he didn’t get to teach Jisung things like this but Chan was more knowledgeable with regards to sex _;_ he shoves the feeling aside, it was just petty to feel the way he did, especially when Jisung was really trying his best to please him, to show him the fruits of his _‘_ education _’_. It was petty to be jealous over these small things...There was much to come for them to teach Jisung about their personal preferences.

**"** Fuck...So warm, **"** Changbin sighs, watching the younger try to take more, bobbing his head slowly. Hollowing out his cheeks, tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, **"** So good, **"** he breathes, **"** Doing so good, **"** he mumbles.

Hand gently tangling in Jisung's hair, Changbin had to try and not buck his hips forward, not wanting to accidentally choke the younger. Soft groans and breathy moans, praises leaving the artist's lips as he watches the younger blow him, it took a lot of willpower for him to not just buckle and collapse.

Jisung tries to take more, swallowing around the elder's cock, yet, still not quite USED to the idea of deep throating, Jisung gags and pulls back almost immediately, coughing as tears welling up in his eyes.

**"** Sungie, I said not to push yourself, **"** Changbin frowns, hands moving to gently rub circles into Jisung's cheeks.

**"** Mm...Wanna… **"** he croaks.

**"** Just only as much as you can, **"** Changbin chides, watching Jisung lean forward again, licking up the elder's cock again. A soft leaving his lips when Jisung wraps his lips around his cock again, doe-like — and teary — eyes looking up at him.

Bobbing his head slowly, trying to set a pace, a soft moan leaving Jisung's lips ( hearing a groan in response ), praise and cusses leaving the elder's lips before he's suddenly pulled off, a whine in reply to the slightly rough action.

**"** Fuck, sorry, I got too close, **"** Changbin mutters, wanting to cum _in_ Jisung ass and not his mouth ( albeit, he could do both… ), **"** You look so good like that, Chan really told you all my secrets, **"** he huffs, leaning down to kiss Jisung, tasting himself on the younger's tongue. **"** I don't wanna cum until I fuck you, babe, **"** he said.

Moving so he was seated on the futon, **"** C'mere, **"** he gestures for Jisung to settle in his lap. When the younger settles in his lap, he pulls the younger in for a kiss, passionate and needy. sounds of soft sighs, smacking lips and breathy moans filled the air.

Changbin's hands trailed downwards from Jisung's hips to squeeze the younger's ass, hearing a surprised sound leaving Jisung's lips. kneading the muscle, **"** I'm so jealous Chan got to see your cute ass first, **"** Changbin grumbles, eyes scanning Jisung's flushed face as he continued to feel the younger up.

**"** Can I _??_ **"** Changbin asks, hands moving to touch the hem of Jisung's underwear.

**"** Yeah, **"** Jisung nods.

Changbin tugs down the younger's underwear down but not all the way, hand moving to wrap around the younger's cock, he presses kisses to the younger's jaw and neck, **"** Take off your sweater _??_ **"** he asks softly.

Jisung hesitates for a second before he's moving to pull the item off, shivering softly at the coldness, but that was quickly replaced by warm lips against the exposed skin. Changbin pressed insistent kisses and gentle marks into his skin as the elder's hand moves, stroking the younger gently.

Keening noises, soft moans, and whimpers leaves Jisung's lips, head bowed as Changbin showers the younger with attention. Somehow, it went from Changbin focused to more Jisung focused...A pout forms on his lips, **"** _Hyung_ ...This is supposed to be about you, **"** Jisung protests.

**"** Why _??_ **"** The tattooist asks.

**"** Because we're supposed to be celebrating your promotion, **"** Jisung's voice trembles.

**"** But I'm enjoying myself, **"** Changbin hums.

**"** But I wanted to make you feel good, **"** Jisung protests.

**"** But I wanna make my baby feel good, **"** Changbin counters, only to be faced with a pout.

Stroking the younger gently, his free hand moves to fondle Jisung's ass again until his fingers brush against something... _hard_ and he stops. What did he just touch _??_ No, it can't be...Changbin, now set on figuring out what Jisung had in him, pulls back from leaving hickeys on the younger's skin, his fingers daringly presses against the hard object as a whimper leaves Jisung's lips.

**"** Sungie...You want to tell me what you're wearing _??_ **"** Changbin asks, voice low.

**"** C — Channie said i-it'd be better because you wouldn't have to wait so long to...F — fuck me, **"** Jisung admits, face now entirely red.

**"** That doesn't answer my question, **"** Changbin said, pressing more insistently now before his hand grips at the plug to move it around, savoring the sounds falling from Jisung's lips.

**"** A — A plug _!!_ **"** Jisung gasps out, hands gripping at Changbin's shoulder as the elder fucked him (shallowly) with the plug.

**"** Did you put in yourself _??_ **"** Changbin asks, leaning in to nip at the younger's skin.

**"** N — No, Channie helped, **"** Jisung mumbles.

**"** So he stretched you out and put it in _??_ **"** Changbin asks.

**"** M — Mhm," Jisung nods.

**"** So you must be nice and stretched, huh… **"** Changbin muses, he could take Jisung right then and there, without any foreplay, but what was the fun in that _??_ It'd just be him enjoying himself...He wasn't about to just USE Jisung, he wanted the younger to enjoy himself while pleasuring the elder.

**"** I wanna see, **"** Changbin mumbles, **"** Take off your panties and get on your hands and knees for me, beautiful, **"** he said, pushing Jisung off his lap. He watches Jisung scramble to do as he's told ( he's so obedient, it felt nice to be the one in control once in a while ). He takes a second to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside before crawling forward towards Jisung.

Changbin takes in the younger's figure, the position had let the skirt ride up a little higher, showing off the garter belt. He reaches forward to hook his finger under the band, tugging on it before letting it snap back, hearing a YELP come from Jisung's lips. His hands come to rub at the boy's thigh as if to apologize. 

**"** H — _Hyung_ … **"** he whines in protest.

**"** Sorry, it was so tempting, **"** Changbin replies, trying to hide laughter bubbling in his chest, moving to flip up Jisung's skirt, hands coming out to massage the boy's ass before spreading them. A soft groan, **"** Channie got you a new toy, **"** he breathes, seeing the blue jeweled plug settled in Jisung's hole.

**"** H —He did _??_ **"** Jisung asks, turning to look at the elder.

**"** Mm...We didn't have this one before, **"** Changbin's finger pushes at the face of the jewel, **"** He's spoiling you~...You better thank him next time, **"** he hums, hand moving to grip at the toy again, shallowly thrusting it in and out of Jisung.

Jisung's thighs quiver at the action, it doesn't help that Changbin was running his hands up and down his thigh. Another yelp leaves his lips when he feels teeth sink into his flesh, **"** H — _Hyung !!_ **"**

**"** Mm _??_ Sorry, I had something delicious in my face and I just had to take a bite, **"** Changbin laughs, laving the spot with his tongue.

**"** You're being mean today, **"** Jisung whines, wanting to shift and lie down so he was going to get bitten again.

**"** I thought it was my day to enjoy myself, **"** Changbin muses, missing the pout on the other's lips when he said that.

**"** But you keep hurting me, **"** Jisung huffs.

**"** Am I really, though _??_ **"** Changbin questions, wanting to genuinely know if he was hurting the younger male, **"** You can tell me to stop, **"** he said, reminding Jisung that he had a CHOICE in the entire thing.

**"** I know...I don't wanna....yet, **"** he mutters, albeit sulking at the fact that he was bitten, he truly didn’t want everything to just STOP.

**"** Okay, but remember you can always tell me to stop, **"** Changbin said, letting go of the plug before he moves to blanket the younger's figure with his own, he's not tall enough to cover the younger's entire body, but that's fine...He peppers the younger's back with kisses, cock resting heavily against Jisung's thigh.

Grinding into Jisung ( feeling the rough lace against his cock ), soft sighs and groans leaves his lips, **"** You're so pretty, Sungie, all dressed up for me, **"** Changbin sighs, rolling his hips.

Jisung was getting impatient, of course, he wanted Changbin to go at his own pace, to do what he wanted but he really wanted _MORE_ . He had no idea how to _entice_ Changbin to do something more, when a voice ( more like Hyunjin's voice ) pops into mind, reminding him of a conversation he was a part of.

> **"** Being called **_OPPA_** sends, man, **"** — Hyunjin, 2k19

Jisung bites his lower lip and ponders if he should try...How would Changbin react _??_ The worst would be to turn him OFF, right _??_ He might get laughed at, but making people laugh is great, right _??_ Jisung loves making people laugh...

Okay, he's gonna try, he's made up his mind...

A soft whimper ekes from Jisung's lips, **"** O — _Oppa_...please, **"** he whines, the term FOREIGN on his tongue...That's when things come to an abrupt halt.

**"** What did you just call me _??_ **"** Changbin asks, he heard the ghost of a whisper...The last syllable of the word, but he wasn't sure.

Jisung swallows thickly, oh boy....What did he get himself into now _??_ He can’t think quick enough to come up with a lie, but did he want to though _??_ He was sure he felt Changbin’s dick _twitch_.

**"** O — _Oppa_ , Sungie wants more, **"** he tries again, face going absolutely red. thank god Changbin can't see him right now.

**"** Again, **"** Changbin demands, the younger's words send blood running south. The imagery of Jisung in a skirt and thigh highs, plus what he just heard _??_ Truly, he must have ascended somewhere...Of course, he's been called _' oppa '_ before by clients at his store, but from Jisung _??_ There was a whole NEW meaning to it, a whole new FEELING.

**"** _Oppa ??_ **"** Jisung tries again, a little bolder now, **"** Please _??_ Sungie can't...He can't wait any longer, **"** he pleads, trying to swallow his embarrassment. He hears a shaky sigh, but still nothing...did he do something wrong _??_ Anxiety settles in Jisung's mind when Changbin remains silent, his hands grips at the sheets.

**"** Fuck, I almost lost control, **"** Changbin breathes, hands sliding down to grip at Jisung's hips. He ruts against Jisung's thighs. he wanted to just yank out the plug in Jisung, and fill Jisung’s hole with his own cock; go rough and fast and make a mess of Jisung, all while hearing Jisung's needy moans and whimpers, hearing the younger call him _‘ oppa ’_ more.

**"** What are you doing to me, Sungie _??_ Calling me _oppa_ , **"** he mutters, **"** Who taught you that, hm _??_ **"**

**"** I...Uhm....H — Hyunjin, **"** Jisung stutters out, only to yelp when Changbin's palm came in contact with his ass, **"** _Hyung !!_ That hurts _!!_ **"** he whimpers, only to feel the sharp stinging pain of being spanked again and a whine.

**"** What did you call me ?? **"** Changbin asks, **"** Also, you shouldn't be saying another man's name in the bedroom, Sungie, are you trying to make me jealous _??_ **"** Changbin chides, leaning in to press a kiss to the reddening mark.

A whine, **"** O — Oppa, I'm sorry, **"** he replies, **"** Please, Sungie wants _oppa_ , **"** he pleads, hoping to seduce Changbin again.

**"** How does Sungie want _oppa ??_ **"** Changbin asks, continuing to rut against the other's thigh.

**"** W — Want _oppa_ in me, **"** Jisung mumbles.

**"** Where _??_ **"** Changbin hums, **"** Show me, princess, **"**

Jisung pauses, how does he... _show_ Changbin what he wanted _??_ The only idea he knew how, he shifts to balance his weight before his hands move to spread himself, as if to show off the jeweled plug, **"** H — Here, _oppa_ ...Sungie wants _oppa_ in here," he murmurs.

Changbin curses at the other's action, **"** Princess, you're so naughty, **"** he breathes, hand moving to grab at the base of the plug.

**"** Please, _oppa_ ....I'm so needy for you, **"** Jisung pleads.

**"** Patience, baby _girl_ , **"** Changbin hums, slowly pulling the plug out, watching Jisung's hole flutter and clench around nothing. a soft groan, **"** I have to make sure you're ready, **"** he said, hand searching the nearby box for a condom and a bottle of lube.

**"** But, I'm ready, **"** Jisung whines.

**"** Baby, one more complaint and I'll give you a spanking for not listening, **"** he warns, **"** I want to be careful, Channie will rip into me if I'm not, **"** he huffs, not too keen to have an earful from the eldest or punishment from Chan.

A whimper, **"** Hurryyy, **"** Jisung whines, hands moving from his ass back to the futon.

Teeth sinking into Jisung's ass again ( a yelp in response ), **"** What did I say about hurrying me, Sungie _??_ **"** Changbin asks.

**"** That I'll get punished if I keep complaining and rushing you _??_ **"** he replies, a whimper following.

**"** Mm… **"** he hums, pulling back slightly before an idea crosses his mind. Pulling back again, he tosses the bottle of lube he had gotten back into the box and looked through the box for another one — a flavored one.

Pouring some on his fingers, warming it slightly before pressing the pads of his finger to the younger's rim, spreading it before leaning forward and flattening his tongue against the ring of muscle and a surprised squeak leaves Jisung's lips.

**"** O — _Oppa !?_ **"** Jisung tried to turn, that sure doesn’t feel like a finger...

**"** Don't move, **"** Changbin responds, before returning to pet the younger's rim with his tongue, spreading the cheeks with his hands as he rimmed the younger. Prodding at the hole with the tip of his tongue, pushing his tongue in, savoring the pitched moans and heavy breathing from the younger male.

Jisung's head bowed forward, pants leaving his lips, **"** O — Oppa, **"** he pleads, it felt weird to have Changbin's tongue against his hole, **"** Mm _!!_ **"** he whines, feeling fingers prod at his rim.

Changbin pulls back, lips shiny with lube, replacing his tongue with his fingers, stretching the younger slowly. He grabs his discarded shirt to wipe at his face ( noting to do laundry later ). His free hand feels up Jisung's thigh and ass, fingers trying to find the sensitive bundle of nerves.

A sharp moan leaves his lips when Changbin's fingers glances his prostate, **"** O — Oppa _!!_ **"** he moans.

**"** Right there, Sungie _??_ **"** he asks softly, pressing insistently on the spot, listening to the moans and begging fall from Jisung's lips.

**"** O — _Oppa_ , please, _please_ … **"** he sobs, **"** Want you, Sungie needs you, **"** he pleads.

**"** How badly do you want me, Sungie _??_ **"** Changbin teases, three fingers in the younger's hole as his free hand stroked himself slowly.

**"** So bad, can't wait, _oppa_ .... **"** he whines, hips pushing back against the elder's fingers.

**"** Mm… **"** the artist hums, pulling his fingers out, hearing a disappointed whine, **"** I thought you wanted me in you _??_ **"** he teases, reaching for the foil packet. ripping the packaging open and slipping the condom on.

Moving closer, he grinds against Jisung's ass, **"** God, I can't wait to be in you, babe...I wanna fucking ruin you, **"** he breathes, hand fumbling for the lube, a generous amount poured and spread...One hand holding Jisung's hips as the other guides his cock to the younger's hole.

**"** Relax, Sungie, **"** he coos, pushing in slowly, a groan leaving his lips as warmth encompasses his cock. He really just wants to get rough, to just bury himself in the younger...But that might hurt Jisung, **"** Baby, please _??_ Breathe in, **"** he mumbles against the younger's back, pressing kisses to distract the other's mind, **"** And out… **"** he instructs, the younger was so TIGHT, it was dizzying.

He pauses when he finally bottoms out, Changbin's head bows forward, rolling his hips. **"** You're so good around me, **"** he sighs, **"** A beautiful baby for me, so good, taking all of me, **"** he breathes.

**"** O — _Oppa_ , can...Can you move _??_ **"** Jisung asks, trying to push back against the elder, action tentative and cautious.

Changbin concedes, who was he to say NO to the other's soft request, being so good for him. Pulling back slowly, and thrusting back in — actions slow — watching Jisung's hole swallow him. Maintaining a slow pace so Jisung can get used to it.

**"** I'm so jealous Chan got to do this first, **"** he breathes, rolling his hips and continuing the slow pace. It was infuriating but he was sure if he went too fast, he wouldn't last.

**"** F — Faster," Jisung murmurs.

**"** Are you sure _??_ **"** the tattooist asks.

**"** M — Mhm, please… **"** Jisung nods.

Changbin hums, picking up the pace slightly, **"** Too much _??_ **"** he asks softly, trying to check in with Jisung.

**"** N — No," Jisung shakes his head.

**"** You think you can handle a little more _??_ **"** he asks.

**"** M — Mhm, **"** Jisung nods.

**"** What's your safeword, princess _??_ **"** Changbin asks, it wasn't anything too heavy or overwhelming but he wanted to remind Jisung of their safe word, that he can always stop whenever he wanted — a hard stop to everything.

**"** S — Sunflower," he stutters out.

**"** Good boy," Changbin coos, **"** Remember you can stop me at any time okay, baby _??_ **"** he said.

**"** Ye — Yes, _oppa_ ," he nods fervently.

Satisfied that they've reset their ground rules, Changbin struggles between continuing his fast but gentle pace or really just go at how he wanted...Fast, hard, maybe a _little_ rough; he wanted to reduce Jisung into a mess.

**"** O — Oppa, y — you can do whatever you want, **"** Jisung calls, perhaps sensing Changbin's hesitation.

**"** Are you sure, baby _??_ I don't want to hurt you, **"** Changbin mumbles.

**"** I — I'm sure. I want y — you to use me, **"** Jisung said ( another thing he learned from listening to Hyunjin and Felix talk about porn ), **"** I — I'll use my safeword if I can't, promise. **"**

**"** Okay, baby...You're too good to me, **"** Changbin said. It takes him a second to gather his bearings again, pulling back and snapping his hips forward.

**"** Oh _!!_ **"** Jisung gasps out, the particularly hard and rough thrust seemed to just glance his sweet spot, causing his arms to give out momentarily.

**"** Right there _??_ **"** Changbin asks, repeating his actions, this time, more precise.

Jisung crumbles, face planting into the sheets at the sensation, only moaning in response. Reduced to a pliant mess, Jisung took the fast and harsh pace Changbin set, pitched moans and a mantra of **"** _oppa_ **"** leaves his lips, hands curled in the sheets.

**"** God, next time, I wanna cum in you… **"** Changbin breathes, hands gripping the younger's hips tightly, **"** Gonna get Channie to cum in you...and fill you up so nicely, and put a plug in, make you walk around with our cum, **"** he shakily continues, **"** Bet you'd love that, huh _??_ Our dirty, slutty princess, **"** he asks, **"** Wanna be full of our cum _??_ **"** he questions.

**"** Y — Yes, _oppa_ ...Wanna be full, **"** he whines, trying to push back against the elder, thighs quivering...If Changbin wasn't holding onto him, he was sure his entire body would just go limp.

**"** Fuck....I wanna see your pretty face when you cum, **"** Changbin groans, he couldn't see Jisung's face the first time he came ( when Chan fingered the younger, Jisung had buried his face in Changbin’s shoulder ), he intended to see it this time.

He pulls out and gently guides Jisung onto his back before slipping back in, continuing his original fast and hard pace, the rough lace against his own hip. Unsatisfied with the position, he's not sure just how flexible Jisung was just yet, he rolls Jisung onto his side, Changbin's knees on either side of the younger's thigh before he hefts Jisung's garter-clad leg onto his shoulder and restarts.

Moans echos off the padded walls, praises and grunts joined the chorus of **"** _oppa_ **"** and pleading. Changbin nipped marks around the garter, watching red bloom on the white skin.

**"** Close, _oppa_ , **"** he whines, **"** I — I'm...C — Close, **"** he warns.

**"** Yeah _??_ **"** Changbin grunts, hand moving to wrap around Jisung's cock, moving in time with his thrusts.

**"** Mm _!!_ **"** Jisung's body trembles at the sensations...Changbin's precise thrusts and the hand around his cock, he draws ever nearer to the edge.

**"** _Oppa_ , Wa — Wanna cum… **"** he pleads, **"** Sungie wants to cum, **"** he sobs out, managing a linear train of thought.

**"** Then cum, princes, cum for _oppa_ , **"** he coos softly, in great contrast to his pace and thrusts, fast and unforgiving. It doesn't take long until he feels warm fluid cover his hand and Jisung tightening around him.

**"** Good girl, **"** Changbin praises, **"** Doing what baby's told, **"** he said, moving the hand wrapped around Jisung's cock to his lips, licking the remnants of the younger's orgasm off his fingers.

**"** O — _Oppa_ , I can't," Jisung sobs, body quivering from overstimulation as Changbin continued to fuck into him.

**"** Hold on, okay _??_ I promise, just a bit more, **"** Changbin said, attention focused on trying to reach his own orgasm. Another shift of positioning, he manages to maneuver Jisung onto his stomach before he picks up an unforgiving pace — fast, hard, and rough.

All Jisung could do was take what Changbin was giving him, hips pinned to the futon as Changbin uses him, whines and whimpers leaving Jisung's lips as he feels another orgasm approach.

**"** O — _Oppa !!_ 'm… **"** he slurs, voice muffled against the sheets.

**"** Gonna cum for me again, Sungie _??_ **"** Changbin asks, **"** It's okay, let go, cum, **"** he pants, sweat dotting his forehead as he feels a familiar warmth build in his lower abdomen. **"** Cum with _oppa_ , princess, **"** he grunts, a few more thrusts and he feels himself go over the edge as a weak moan ekes from Jisung's lips.

Changbin rolls his hips, riding out their orgasm, before he stops fully; chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. **"** Are you okay, baby _??_ **"** Changbin asks softly, pulling out slowly, **“** Was it too much _??_ **”** he asks, worried that he may have gone too far.

A whimper, "M...Mhm," Jisung nods weakly, **“** I — I’m okay, _oppa_ , **”** he replies, still feeling a bit dazed and trying to come down from his high.

**"** Hold on, okay _??_ I'm gonna get you cleaned up, **"** the tattooist promises, leaning forward to press a kiss to the younger's bare shoulder. Tying off the condom, Changbin throws the rubber away before padding towards the bathroom across the hall for a warm towel before returning to join Jisung.

**"** Hi, baby, **"** he rolls the younger onto his back, offering a small smile. he runs the towel gently down the younger's figure, as he reaches the hem of the skirt, **"** Can I take these off _??_ **"** Changbin asks, when Jisung nods, he shifts backwards to gently to roll off the male's socks and sets them aside.

He showers Jisung's leg with kisses, calf to knee to thigh, before tugging off the garter belt. Changbin wipes the younger's legs gently as he showers the male in attention and love, gentle praises leaving his hips. tossing the skirt aside, he shifts to hover over Jisung, looking down on the tired male.

**"** Hi, love, **"** he greets again with a gentle smile, dipping down to kiss Jisung properly for the first time after a long time.

**"** Mm, _oppa_ , **"** he hums softly in greeting, unaware the word just slipped out of his mouth.

A soft chuckle leaves the artist's lips, **"** Are you tryna turn me on again, baby _??_ **"** he jokes, rubbing gentle circles into Jisung's waist. Being careful with the younger, remember Chan's words about Jisung's potential of slipping, **"** All done, **"** he murmurs, **"** Let's get you in clean clothes and to bed, **"** he continues.

Changbin wipes himself down roughly with the towel, a hand moving to grab at his tattooed wrist, **"** What's wrong _??_ Cold _??_ Hungry _??_ **"** he asks.

**"** Bath _??_ **"** Jisung asks, eyes pleading with the elder, it was a routine that was developed between Jisung and Chan, and it was a comforting one that he enjoyed after sex...It let him be intimate with the elder and calm down. Jisung’s not quite sure how Changbin would react to it, but he’s hopeful.

Changbin pauses, **"** Wanna take one together _??_ **"** he asks, seeing Jisung nod eagerly, **"** Okay, upsy-daisies, **"** he said, reaching out to pull Jisung up from the futon, slipping an arm under the younger's knee as the other wraps around Jisung's torso.

Changbin might be shorter than the younger, but working out with Chan had it’s merits...Wow, did Jisung always feel this _light_ _??_ This was concerning, sort of. Changbin makes a note to ask the younger if he was hungry after their bath.

**"** I think Channie has a bath bomb he got for Christmas somewhere in the cupboards, let's use it, **"** he said, he's sure the elder won't mind...He'll just replace it with another next time.

* * *

The two boys were tucked in front of the tv, two open boxes of pizza lay on the coffee table when Chan walks in. Jisung had tired himself out and fallen asleep against Changbin’s figure, the elder still munching on a slice of pizza.

**“** Hey, Chan, **”** Changbin greets, tipping his head back when Chan cups his chin and tilting his head up for a kiss.

**“** Hey, congratulations, **”** Chan softly mumbles against the artist’s lips.

**“** Thanks, **”** Changbin replies, **“** Was kinda sad you couldn’t have stayed and helped us celebrate. **”**

**“** I know...I’m sad too, but that doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate again when they put your name officially on the wall, **”** Chan hums, **“** Did you enjoy yourself _??_ **”**

**“** I did, **”** Changbin hums, giving Jisung’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, **“** You sold all my secrets to him and he brought them to life _spectacularly,_ **”**

Chan looks towards the sleeping younger, leaning down to kiss the top of Jisung’s head, **“** Well, it was worth selling the secret when you enjoyed yourself, **”** he replies, a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot if you leave a comment or a kudo to let me know if you've enjoyed it or what you'd like to see. This is of pure fiction, please do not take everything to heart or attack me harshly.
> 
> If you've enjoyed this, and want more on updates or various other knick knacks, come find me on twitter @momracha ; have questions or suggestions or just wanna chat, feel free to send them to curiouscat.me/momracha


End file.
